A Christmas Homecoming
by James Stryker
Summary: Shelby and an old flame of Xander's give him a special homecoming that he would never forget.


**A Christmas Homecoming**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the always great and talent James Stryker bringing you another steamy story for the erotic Christmas one-shots series. And I know that a lot of you are thinking, "But Christmas is over.", I know that Christmas is over but the series will keep going. Today, it's a threesome Christmas one-shot for** _ **Bunk'd**_ **and** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **and the one that I will be writing about is Xander/Emma/Shelby. In this story, Xander comes home from a blizzard to see his girlfriend Shelby and she gives him a little surprise when a familiar face with blonde hair and hazel eyes shows up. Now, before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content and strong language. It'll be very descriptive as well. If you don't like reading smut about Xander McCormick, Emma Ross and Shelby Marcus, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more power to you. P.S. I do not own Bunk'd, Best Friends Whenever or the characters. So here it is, the Xander/Emma/Shelby one-shot story,** _ **A Christmas Homecoming**_ **. Make sure to get your cup of hot chocolate and have your holy water ready because this story will be very steamy and very very naughty. Enjoy. Oh, by the way, Xander, Shelby and Emma are over 18 in this story. Xander and Emma are both 25 and Shelby is 23 in the story**

It was Christmastime once again in the city of Portland, Oregon.

25-year-old Xander McCormick pulled up in front of his apartment in his red Jeep Grand Cherokee Laredo. He was out of town for a concert that he's been performing at in Spokane, Washington. While he was in Washington, a blizzard came and flights were cancelled and the roads were closed, leaving Xander in a hotel instead of driving home to the woman that he loves. Xander couldn't wait to see his girlfriend Shelby. Ever since he's been away, she's been on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Xander missed seeing her long blonde hair, her beautiful blue eyes, those sexy pouty succulent kissable lips and that banging hot body that's sexier than Nicole Aniston's. The two have been chatting with each other via webcam and there were times when their webcam chats become somewhat naughty when Shelby gives Xander a hot webcam show to show him what he's been missing out. One time, Shelby was alone in Xander's apartment and gave him a webcam show in her pink kitten-printed bra and matching panties until Barry walked in on her and ruined it.

As he entered the building and walked up the stairs, Xander couldn't wait to wrap his arms around the blonde cutie and surprise her with a kiss. He sits his suitcase down by the door and began to unlock it, entering the apartment to see what caught his eye. Xander looked around only to see that his apartment was decked out with Christmas decorations. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, the scent of apple cinnamon filled the room, the red and green lights surrounding the Christmas tree. Xander knew that the only person that would be extremely giddy about Christmas would have to be Shelby. Much to his surprise, he sees Shelby decorating the tree by putting some ornaments on it.

"Xander, you're home!" Shelby ran over to the emerald-eyed guitar player and gave him a kiss on the lips. Xander smiled at the blonde time traveler while examining her outfit. The blonde wore a pink-skin tight kitten printed Christmas t-shirt and black latex pants and no shoes revealing her bare feet with pink nail polish painted on her toenails.

"Hey there, blue eyes. Did you miss me?" Xander asked.

"So much." Shelby said, kissing Xander once more.

"I definitely miss kissing those sweet lips of yours." Xander said as Shelby blushed in front of him.

"So, how was the concert?" Shelby asked.

"It was great until a blizzard came." Xander said. 

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that. Naldo joked about you turning into a snowman if you stay out in the snow for too long. He's been watching that Campbell's chicken noodle soup commercial too many times. I mean, the commercial is a classic. Who can blame him?" Shelby said.

"He should try watching the Nostalgia Critic and take a look at one of the commercials where he talked about the soup commercial. You'll see what happens when you stay outside in the snow for too long." Xander said.

"Either that or playing football at a power station and getting electrocuted. And I thought Canada had the scariest PSA's." Shelby said, cringing at the thought of the "Electricity: Football" PSA that Cyd showed her after she saw the Battle of the Commercials video by the Nostalgia Critic. "Anyway, let me fix you up a nice cup of hot apple cider while you sit down on the couch and relax."

Xander sits his bag down by the couch and sat down while Shelby fixes him a hot cup of apple cider. The blonde cutie grabs a coffee mug from out of the cabinet, sitting under her Keurig coffee maker while putting a K-cup of spiced apple cider inside before pressing start on the machine to fix Xander's cup. The handsome guitarist stretched his arms out and took off his shoes as he enjoyed the sounds of The Eagles singing _Please Come Home for Christmas_ that was playing on Shelby's IPod.

"Here you go." Shelby said, entering the living room with Xander's cup of steamy apple cider. "Something hot for your toddy."

Xander smiles at Shelby as she hands him the cup of cider then wraps a warm knitted blanket around him. Xander takes a sip as Shelby moved behind him and began to rub her boyfriend's shoulders. Xander closed his eyes and moaned softly as Shelby worked her magic touch on him.

"How does it feel?" Shelby asked, whispering in his ear.

"Amazing." Xander sighed. "Boy, I really deserved this."

"Yeah, you have." Shelby smiled as she continued to work her hands up and down Xander's back and then back to his shoulders. "Looks like you're a little tired. How about I leave you alone so you could rest up for a bit."

"Okay." Xander said as he kissed Shelby and watched her leave the living room. The Eagles continued to play around the room, the blanket keeping him warm along with the spiced apple cider, Xander sits his cup down on the coffee table and yawned as he decided to take a little nap, closing his eyes for a bit and opened them until his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Xander pulled his phone out to see who it was that's calling him right now, it was Ravi.

"Hello?" Xander answered.

"Hello, Xander." Ravi replied.

"Hey, dude. What's going on?" Xander asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I just called to tell you about the Christmas dinner that me and my lovely wife Lou are attending for our guests and we're inviting you and Shelby over." Ravi said.

"Sure. I'll accept your invitation on behalf of me and Shelbs." Xander said, taking another sip of cider.

"Yes! I'm glad that you two are coming over. I'll call Zuri to see if she's coming over…" Ravi said.

" _Ravi. Come here and give me some loving you handsome stud_." Lou said in the background. Xander's eyes widened in surprise and his jaw dropped, knowing that Ravi was having a little 'session' with Lou and that he was calling right in the middle of it. Feeling speechless, Xander decides hang back up and sits his phone down on the coffee table before heading back to sleep. Snuggling up against the blanket and the music playing around the room, Xander was enjoying his peaceful slumber.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream came from the bedroom. "Xander! Ow!"

"Shelby!" Xander woke up from Shelby's screams.

"Xander, help! I broke my ankle while trying to decorate the room!" Shelby cried. "God, it hurts!"

An alarmed Xander jumped off of the couch and ran down the hall and into the bedroom to go check on her. Once he enters the bedroom, Xander stood frozen in the room, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened in surprise, only to see two sexy blondes lying on the bed together. He sees Shelby wearing some slutty matching red lacy bra and matching panties and red high heels. There was another blonde lying next to Shelby. The other blonde had smoldering hazel eyes and she had the cuteness of Lexi Belle. The other blonde wore a lacy green bra, matching panties and green high heels. He could not believe to see who it was with Shelby. It was his ex-girlfriend, Emma Evangeline Ross.

"Shelby, wha…how…wait…Emma, what are you doing here? Is this a dream? This has got to be a dream. Alright, I'm going to close my eyes and I am going to wake up on the couch and sip my hot cider." Xander said, closing his eyes to wake up from his dream while Shelby and Emma look on, then opened his eyes back up to see Emma and Shelby giving him sexy looks as he begin to realize that this wasn't a dream. "Holy crap! This is actually happening. But Shelby, how did you get Emma here?"

"Are you surprised to see me with Shelby, Xander?" Emma asked.

"I'm very surprised. I didn't even expect this." Xander said as Shelby got up from off of the bed and walked over towards him.

"Consider this a little Christmas homecoming present for you. I wanted to spice up our relationship if we add an extra partner to join us. And since this is the Christmas season, you can have both me and Emma to yourself. Anyway you want." Shelby said as Xander smirked at her.

"Anyway I want?" Xander asked.

"Yeah. Anyway you want." Shelby said.

"I like the sound of that." Xander grinned at the thought of watching his girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend lez it up right in front of him. "Alright, I want you to walk over to the bed and join Emma."

Shelby obeys Xander's command and made her way over to the bed to join Emma while Xander pulls up a chair and sat down.

"Now, I want you and Emma to touch each other." Xander said.

"Mmm, I love the sound of that." Emma said as moved her hand behind Shelby, moving her hands up and down her back while Shelby takes the hazel-eyed blonde's luscious ass in her hands, caressing it gently and giving it a playful smack, making Emma coo in delight.

"You like that, Emma?" Shelby asked as Emma nods her head in response. Emma got down on all fours and started to shake her lovely ass while being spanked by Shelby, getting Xander turned on. The handsome musician felt his little man hardening up from the hot sight of his ex-girlfriend shaking her ass and getting spanked by Shelby. The blonde time traveler continued to give Emma's ass a few more spanks until it turned redder than the devil. Shelby stops spanking Emma for a bit as Emma moved behind her and ran her hands up and down her bra-covered breasts, taking them in her hands to gently caress them, making Shelby moan for softly as the two look on at Xander.

"Fuck, that's so hot." Xander said, palming his cock through his jeans.

As she continues to fondle with the blonde time traveler's tits, Emma gazed deeply into Shelby's blue eyes, leaning in to capture her kissable lips, making Shelby melt like vanilla ice cream on a hot summer day. Shelby was starting to enjoy Emma's lips that tasted like strawberry-flavored lip gloss as she began to kiss her back, making it a passionate kiss between two blondes. Xander continued to palm his cock through his jeans as he continued to watch the hot girl on girl make-out session between Emma and Shelby. Shelby moaned into the kiss as Emma continued to play with her B-cup breasts and started to grind against her nice and slow. The blonde camp counselor from Camp Kikiwakka slips her tongue inside the blonde time traveler's mouth, moving it around and flicking it against her tongue to dominate her mouth.

"Take off Shelby's bra, Emma." Xander said.

Emma stops playing with Shelby's tits for a bit and reached behind her red bra to unhook it and threw it across the room and landed on Xander's lap. Xander began to mouth the words, "Thank you, God.", very silently. Shelby turned around and reached behind Emma's green lacy bra and unsnapped it, revealing her B-cup breasts to her. Her mouth watered from the magnificent sight of those luscious mounds of hers. She immediately took a hold of them in her hands and leaned in to take her left breast in her mouth while playing with the other.

"Oh, my God. Shelby." Emma giggled and moaned at the same time from Shelby teasing her sensitive pink nipple with her tongue.

Xander stops palming his cock and started unbuckling himself due to his massive hard-on bulging in his jeans from getting immensely turned on from the sight of Shelby worshipping Emma's tits. Shelby looked up and gazed deeply into Emma's beautiful hazel eyes, smiling at her as she teased her nipples with her tongue. Emma was getting immensely turned on from Xander's girlfriend worshipping her tits, she began to me her hand down and slipped them inside her own panties and began to rub her clit nice and slow in an up and down motion.

"God, Em…." Xander moaned as he released his little man from out of his boxers, wrapped his hand around the erect member and moved his hand up and down slowly just to savor the hot scene between two sexy blondes lezzing it up right in front of him. The blonde time traveler stopped worshipping Emma's tits and moved behind her, easing her hand from out of her panties and replacing it with hers as she rubbed her clit harder. Emma's moans filled the room as Shelby worked her magic touch on her. Both Emma and Shelby looked at Xander, who was sitting on the chair stroking his cock furiously.

"You like that, Xander? You like it when I play with Emma's pussy? You want to bury your cock inside my tight little pussy while you eat her out?" Shelby asked in a seductive tone.

After hearing Shelby talking dirty to him, Xander was just dying to blow his load right now.

"Looks like Xander's the one who needs the attention from us." Emma said.

"Why don't we go over to him and help him out with "Xander Jr."." Shelby smirked as she eased her hand out of Emma's panties. The two hot blondes got off of the bed and made their way over to Xander as the hunky musician look on to see what they were about to do. Shelby and Emma both got down on their knees and removed their high heels off from off of their feet. Xander stops playing with himself as Shelby began to take off his shirt and threw it across the room while Emma looked up into his emerald eyes and massaged his inner thighs. Shelby ran the tips of her fingers over his hard abs while capturing his lips with hers. Xander kissed Shelby back, taking in the flavor of cherry mixed with vanilla with some of Emma's strawberry flavored lip gloss mixed together. Their make-out session became passionate as their tongues danced together while Emma grabbed a hold off his thick cock, stroking it nice and slow to make him stay hard for her and Shelby. Shelby stops making out with Xander so she can join Emma in between his legs as she watched her jacking him off.

The blonde time traveler and the pretty blonde C.I.T. began to tease Xander, with Emma running her tongue up and down his shaft while Shelby swirled her tongue around his throbbing tip. Emma stops licking Xander's cock, letting Shelby take him in her mouth while she starts kissing his ball sack. Xander moaned softly, looking down at both Emma and Shelby as they pleasure him. Shelby and Emma both looked into each other's eyes, with Shelby watching Emma taking one of Xander's balls in his mouth, sucking on it gently while flicking it with her tongue. Wanting to turn the hunky musician on much more and become the naughty one, Shelby gently massaged his perineum between his legs and his anus before easing her finger inside him.

"Fuck, Shelbs…" Xander hissed as he felt Shelby's finger penetrating his anus. Emma giggled as she knew that Xander would enjoy being fingered by Shelby. The blonde time traveler took all nine inches in her mouth and started deep throating him, getting his cock nicely coated with her saliva. Emma and Shelby switched with Emma licking Xander's cock like a lollipop and Shelby sucking on his balls. Xander gently gripped both Emma and Shelby's long blonde locks as their tongues slid up and down on his cock until their lips met with each other as they started making out with his cockhead trapped in between their lips.

"That's it, Emma. Kiss Shelby. Tease her tongue while you two tease my cock." Xander commanded as Emma continues to kiss Shelby's pouty lips. With their tongues dancing around his throbbing, bulbous tip, Xander was just dying to cum all over their pretty faces. "Wait, stop. I don't want you two to make me cum just yet. Shelby, get on the bed and let Emma eat you out while I fuck her."

Shelby and Emma stop their oral assault/make-out session on Xander as they move over to the bed, climbing on top with Shelby spreading her luscious long legs wide open for Emma.

"Mmm, you're so wet, Shelby." Emma said as she leaned down to take a long lick at Shelby's core, that was still covered by her red panties, taking in that sweet scent coming from her. Xander wasted no time by ripping off Emma's green panties and smacked her ass, making her yelp out in response. Shelby shuddered as she felt Emma's lapping at her core before immediately taking off her panties, getting a lovely view of her bare pussy.

The blonde C.I.T. licked her lips as she leaned down to lick around her wet pink slit to tease her for a bit. Xander continued to smack Emma's ass for a couple of minutes before taking his erect member in front of her dripping wet entrance, running his bulbous tip up and down her slit, easing himself inside her, moving at a slow and steady pace making Emma moan into Shelby's pussy. Enjoying the taste of her French Vanilla-infused pussy, Emma kept lapping at Shelby's snatch like a woman possessed.

"Oh, Emma…." Shelby moaned, moving her hands up to her B-cup breasts and started jiggling them while Emma ate her out. Xander moaned, gripping Emma's hips as he moved in and out of her in a slow and steady pace before kicking things up a notch by giving it to her hard and hard is what she's going to get. As she was getting pounded roughly by Xander, Emma captured Shelby's sweet and sensitive clit in her mouth and started sucking on it, turning Shelby on a lot.

"Mmm, your mouth feels so good on my clit." Shelby moaned as Emma kept spitting on her dripping wet snatch, licking her pussy nice and hard. Emma continued to moan into the blonde time traveler's pussy, feeling herself ready to explode all over Xander's cock as he dominated her, going fast and furious and releasing his animalistic grunts. Xander kept his eyes on Shelby, watching her getting pleasured by Emma. Shelby looked at Xander and their eyes met with each other. She wanted him to fuck her next. Emma stopped sucking on Shelby's clit for a bit, taking one of her hands and plugged her middle finger inside her dripping wet snatch, then added a second finger inside her, moving them in a rapid speed pace and working her tongue on her sensitive clit.

"Yeah, you like having my fingers in your pussy?" Emma asked as she went back to give Shelby's clit a good tongue lashing. Her inner vaginal walls clench tightly around her fingers, her toes curled and her hips begin to shake. A pool of liquid surrounds her fingers, Shelby knew that she wouldn't hold any longer. With a few more jams from her fingers and when Emma bit down on her clit, it was over for Shelby.

"Fuck, Emma! I'm gonna cum!" Shelby cried out as she released a jet stream of liquid all over Emma's fingers and face as the blonde C.I.T. started lapping up her sweet juices. She was surprise that Shelby was such a squirter. Xander slowed down his pace and eased out of Emma's pussy, with Emma and Shelby both looking at him, then looked at each other as an idea popped in their minds as they both turned to Xander and looked at him as Emma pushed him down on the bed.

"You're going to like this one, Xander." Emma said.

"Now we're talking." Xander grinned as Emma moved over to Xander and straddled his face while Shelby grinned at the sight of Emma sitting on his face.

The blonde time traveler grabbed the hunky guitarist's nine-inch member and lowered herself onto it, moaning out loud from the feeling of her boyfriend's thick cock pushing inside her and started to bounce up and down nice and slow. Emma bit her lower lip and moaned as she watched Shelby bouncing up and down on Xander's cock while feeling his tongue lapping at her pussy. Xander moaned into Emma's honeypot as Shelby rode him in the cowgirl position, he began to grip Emma's smooth creamy thighs tightly while she rode his face. Shelby leaned forward to kiss Emma, sending the blonde C.I.T. over the edge as she moaned into the kiss. Shelby couldn't help but keep her lips off of Emma's lips, even though she had her first lesbian experience with her best friend Cyd back in high school.

"Oh, my God!" Shelby moaned, breaking the kiss as she started popping and gyrating her luscious ass all over his cock.

Emma moved her hands down to Shelby's ass and began to gently grip it, giving it a hard slap. Xander continued to fuck Shelby and eat out Emma in this position for a few minutes before switching up to a different position. Emma climbed off of Xander's ace as he got Shelby on all fours, plunging his thick cock in her dripping snatch while Emma watches and plays with herself from the hot sight. Shelby clung onto the sheets of the bed tightly as he pounded into her with his animalistic thrusts, pulling her long blonde hair as he fucked her hard. Emma moaned as she rubbed her clit harder in a circular motion.

"Mmm, fuck me Xander. Come on, Xander. Make me cum all over your cock." Shelby moaned.

Xander fucked the blonde time traveler, harder and faster, giving her ass a few more hard smacks till it turns red. His hand slipped underneath Shelby and began to rub her sensitive clit so she can experience her full-on release all over his cock. All three of the trio's moans filled the room until Xander felt himself ready to explode.

"Shelbs….I'm cumming. Fuck, here it comes!" Xander moaned out.

The hunky guitarists stops fucking Shelby as her and Emma both got down on his knees, watching him furiously stroking his cock in front of their faces and let out a loud moan, firing shot after shot of his hot cum all over their pretty faces. Some of his cum landed all over Shelby's tits and in Emma's mouth. Both Emma and Shelby grinned at Xander as they shared Xander's cum with each other.

"Holy…fuck….that was…hot…" Xander said, catching his breath.

"I hope that you liked your little Christmas surprise." Shelby said.

"Hell, yeah. I loved it." Xander said.

Right when he was about to have another round with Shelby and Emma, Barry barged into Shelby and Xander's bedroom with Christmas lights wrapped around him.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Xander asked.

"You gotta help me! Brett and Chet tied me up with some Christmas lights while I was trying to give Daisy her Christmas surprise, and next thing…..OW!" Barry yelled out as Emma and Shelby pelted him with delicious peppermint candy canes. "Alright, looks like I'm interrupting something! I'm going! I'm going!"

"God, Barry can be such a troll." Shelby said.

 **And that was** _ **A Christmas Homecoming**_ **. LOL Barry. Walking in on Xander, Shelby and Emma. Now, I know that I said that I was going to continue the erotic Christmas one-shots in this month but I'm going to hold off on the erotic Christmas one-shots till July. You know? Christmas in July. LOL. Anyway, there will be more erotic stories coming right at you. Next up it will either be** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **crossover story with** _ **Bunk'd**_ **or** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. Here are the ideas:**

 _ **Making Him Watch**_ **: (Cyd/Shelby/Xander) Cyd and Shelby put on a steamy show for Xander.**

 _ **Special Treatment Part 1**_ **: (Shelby/Emma) Shelby gets a new client and gives her a special massage.**

 _ **Special Treatment Part 2**_ **: (Cyd/Shelby/Emma) Emma goes back to the massage parlor for another massage from Shelby, only this time Cyd is joining in on the fun.**

 _ **Court Discipline**_ **: (Cyd/Lucas) Cyd's parents hire a handsome Texan physical trainer. But when she's not getting into her training, Lucas decides to bring in "Texas Lucas" and discipline her. Inspired by a video that I saw.**

 _ **Blonde Ambition**_ **: (Maya/Shelby) Maya becomes attracted to her new neighbor who lives in her apartment**

 _ **Girl Meets Best Friends Part 2**_ **: (Cyd/Shelby/Daisy/Riley/Maya/Smackle) Cyd, Shelby, Riley and Maya are back for some more fun and they're bringing Daisy and Smackle along for the fun.**

 **Or I can do an individual one-shot story for** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **and** _ **Bunk'd**_ **. Again, here are the choices:**

 _ **Best Friends Share Everything**_ **: (Cyd/Shelby/OC) Jealous that her best friend is spending time with her new boyfriend, Cyd decides to have a little fun with them.**

 _ **Dominate Me, Genius**_ **: (Farkle/Smackle) Smackle shares her secret fantasy to Farkle about being dominated by him.**

 _ **A Time for First Times**_ **: (Barry/Daisy) A curious Daisy asks Barry about sex after watching a video on Naldo's laptop.**

 _ **Trick Shot**_ **: (Xander/Emma) A late night game of pool becomes steamy for Xander and Emma.**

 _ **Shelby's First Experience**_ **: (Cyd/Shelby) Shelby shares her first lesbian experience with Cyd in her diary.**

 _ **Seducing the Babysitter**_ **: (Riley/Lucas) Lucas has a little fun with his little brother's babysitter.**

 _ **Sweet Embrace**_ **: (Cyd/Naldo) Cyd and her boyfriend Naldo have a special romantic evening together.**

 _ **My Girlfriend's Hot Nanny**_ **: (Xander/Emma/Jessie) Jessie visits Emma and Xander in New York and Xander becomes attracted to both Jessie and Emma.**

 **Which ones would you like to see? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) Make sure to add this story to your favorites. Sorry that it took me so long to post this story. I really hope that you enjoy reading it. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
